SWAT Kats: Radically Missing
by UKZ
Summary: Separated and far from one another after the TurboKat is put out of action, how will the SWAT Kats find one another? Both injured and maybe worse... (Yeah, I suck a summaries still.)
1. Chapter One

**'Author note':** Well, I haven't wrote anything in years, and before I try and finish my story I currently have going, I wanted to practice, so this one is practice, I'd really appreciate any criticism or feedback. This won't be a long story, will try and keep it to about five chapters. Also, 'Divided We Fall', I am going to try and go back through the current chapters and fix an errors of spelling and grammar, however I'm not really one-hundred percent confident in my grammar, so if you see something that's a grammatical error feel free to let me know, in this story or my other.

 **Please note:** I replace the word 'hand' with 'paw', and anything italic without an apostrophe at that start; is a memory, anything italic with an apostrophe at the start; is a thought.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own the **SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron** or any characters unless it's an OC of mine but none are currently in this story they are all characters © to Hanna-Barbera Productions and Turner Program Services.

With a groan, the slim SWAT Kat awoke, he didn't move, eyes slowly opened, he couldn't see well, his vision was blurred and it was dark, or it looked dark, or was that his eyes not adjusted?

He laid still, until his second sense kicked in, his ears, they were ringing, not just that, he could hear the sound of crackling, a few pops and the sound of what he thought was wind, when his third sense finally came, he knew what the sounds were, smoke, he could smell smoke, there was a fire uncomfortably close, he tried blinking his eyes, desperate to see where the fire was. The ringing in his ears making it impossible to narrow down where the sounds were coming from.

Finally, the final 'sense' awoke, he could feel, heat, burning, was he on fire!? Pain, shot through his body, his leg and stomach feeling the worst, no, he wasn't on fire... Yet.

Finally he tried moving, wincing as moving his arm shot pain through his stomach, it was bearable at least, he could tell now, he was laying on his side, his back leaning against a wall, a tunnel? He was in a tunnel, finally looking up to see no sky.

But it was dark, he could see light, on the roof of the tunnel, his eyes followed the light, there to his left, was the exit or entrance of the tunnel.

Focusing his eyes more, there he saw a smoking wreckage in the tunnel, black smoke blooming from a source on the ground, he couldn't tell what is was.

The TurboKat!? Was that the TurboKat on fire not too far from him? A horrifying thought crossed his mind, he couldn't see his partner, Was he? W-Was he in that inferno?

Struggling to sit up, he let out a yelp in pain as the wound on his stomach shot pain through his body, he tried ignoring it, as he manged to sit up.

Now leaning on the wall, he sighed as he readied himself to stand up, both paws on the pavement, he lifted his right leg, from previously being straight to now bent, foot firmly on the ground.

He took another slow painful breath, gritting his fangs, as he prepared to move his left leg, the one that hurt, the one that has blood soaking it, the warm crimson liquid that wasn't yet dry.

But the leg felt somewhat numb, so he took a chance to move it, however, instantly regretting it as severe pain shot through his leg and he couldn't hold in the scream that came.

The scream echoed through the tunnel and the slim SWAT Kat lent back on the wall, paws hovering over his left leg, as if that'd cure the pain, his breathing became heavy and painful, he'd not felt such pain in a long time.

His eyes were shut in pain, finally he manged to open them, just a little, they met the same scene as before, the wreckage, the burning, it was clear that no one would be alive in that inferno, he could feel the heat from it, the smoke pouring off and out the opening of the tunnel.

He almost felt like breaking down, crying, but he knew that'd not help at all, so with a slow breath, he placed his left paw on the wall of the tunnel, his right on the ground, as he slowly and painfully lifted himself from the ground, using his good leg and arm he'd previously placed on the wall, to pull himself up, using his elbow on the wall also.

He lout out a few grunts, as the pain kept coming. Now on his feet, well foot, holding is left one out slightly, it's heel only just touching the ground.

He glanced at his leg, afraid to before, to see something sickening and make his mind make the pain worse than it was.

He could see his G-suit was torn, blood covered it, but he couldn't see his wound, the torn suit covering it, he sighed frustrated, looking back at the smoke.

He could see flames now, he now from a standing position, could see the smoke looked worse than it was, the size wasn't nearly big enough to be the TurboKat, that made the slim kat sigh with some relief, well at least is wasn't the TurboKat.

He stood in shock as pieces of his memory came back.

 _There was smoke and confusion, the TurboKat laid crashed in MegaKat woods, smoke poured from both the cockpit and gunner._

 _There he was, T-Bone, getting out of his pilot seat that had been ejected._

 _Removing his straps, he stood up, blood covering his right shoulder._

" _Crud." He hissed as he looked over at the crashed jet. He then turned and looked at his buddy, concern on his face. "Are you ok, bud?" He asked as he walked up to his partner who was trying to unbuckle his straps, but they just wouldn't budge, stuck, jammed._

 _The slim SWAT Kat, gave a nod to his partner as he tried to unbuckle himself still. "This strap is jammed." He spoke through gritted teeth._

 _T-Bone walked over, placing his paws on the buckle also. "On three." He said as he readied himself to pull a part of the strap._

" _Roger that." Razor replied, as he himself readied himself to pull another strap, but the opposite_ _direction his buddy would pull his._

 _Sure enough on three, both gave strong pulls on each of their straps and with a thud the burly SWAT Kat fell to the ground, butt first, not expecting the fall he didn't prepare himself, but on the bright side, the strap had finally been undone, Razor could now exit his seat._

 _He had no wounds, not blood on his shoulder, no blood anywhere, it seemed he came out unscathed._

 _T-Bone chuckled at his own fall, before standing back up with a grunt._

 _Razor finally able to focus on something other than that stupid strap, he noticed the blood on his partners shoulder, concern filled his face and he was about to speak, but T-Bone raised his right arm, in a gesture 'I'm ok'._

 _He smiled at his partner. "It's just a scratch, buddy, I'm alright." He said, he could see the concern in his partner ease but not fully go._

 _Razor sighed as he looked over the jet, there was no way he'd be able to get it flying, not without tools he needed, if he was in the hanger, it'd be an easy fix, but out in the woods, with who knows what after them, not possible._

" _I still don't understand why the radar didn't pick up the missile." He finally said._

 _The missile hit the TurboKat hard, it seemed to have appeared out of no-where, no warning for it, just it's hit, but it didn't cause an explosion, just ripped a whole in the bomb-bay of the jet and causing some electronic failure with one of the three three engines, it's left._

 _From there it went from bad to worse, but T-Bone manged to steer the jet from the city to it's outskirts in the forest._

 _No miracle for the tabby this time, the faithful TurboKat couldn't recover, it was going down, that's when they both knew they had to eject._

 _When they did, all they could do was watch as their jet crash landed, thankfully not with too much of an explosion, just a small one from the cockpit as the nose of the jet hit the ground first, the impact caused the console to explode, it was a small explosion._

 _None the less, it was still heart breaking to see their jet go down like that, to them they were not a duo, but a trio, with the powerful and faithful jet as their third member._

 _They landed near the TurboKat with their jet ejected seats._

 _T-Bone especially had an attachment to the jet, though Razor made the 'gadgets' for the team, T-Bone wasn't idle, he'd designed most of the blue prints for the jet, he was the one to suggest to have it have a VTOL, not just that, he felt responsible for the jet, after all, he was the pilot, the one to get them away from missiles and out of danger, but not this time, sadly he'd not had a chance to react._

 _T-Bone let out a frustrated sigh. "Maybe Dark Crud, has some new missile cloaking device." He offered a reason why, though he trusted his partners gadgets with his life, he didn't think there was a chance Dark Kat could make anything to cloak Razor's radar._

 _Razor was going to respond to his partner, but he was cut off from doing so when his Glovatrix let out beeping sounds._

 _He glanced at it, there on the radar it indicated their was six enemies closing in._

 _By that time T-Bone had manged to get a slightly smoking Cyclotron out from the TurboKat, how he manged it was through the gaping hole in the bomb-bay of the jet._

" _Quick Sure-Shot, get on." He said as he wheeled the bike to his partner._

 _Razor looked at him confused, it was only the one seated Cyclotron, the two seated one was still being repaired in the hanger._

 _Razor shook his head. "I'm not leaving you, T-Bone." He said, firm, no way was he going to take off and leave his buddy._

 _T-Bone raised his left arm with a slight wince, showing his Glovatrix, it was smashed, the radar screen no longer working. "You can lure them away while I try and see if I can repair my Glovatrix." He said, he had a plan, it wasn't the best, but it was all they had right now._

 _Razor looked at the Glovatrix then back to T-Bone, he sighed, it was a good plan, he with a working radar could tell where the incoming enemy was, so he could lure them away easy. "Alright buddy, I'll be back, keep yourself hidden, ok Hot-Shot?" He said with a small smile, concerned for his partner, he didn't like the idea of leaving him pretty much defenceless, but they had to try something._

" _Affirmative, buddy." T-Bone responded giving a thumbs up._

That was all he could remember.

He tried to search his memory for more, but nothing came, he couldn't remember anything but that, why? He needed to know what happened.

Taking another deep sigh, he looked at the wreckage, his memory did answer one thing, his buddy wasn't in that fire, thankfully.

He was at a loss, he didn't know what to do next, then remembered his Glovatrix, he looked at his right wrist, holding up his paw, it was just his gloved-paw, no Glovatrix in sight.

He turned to the tunnels opening, squinting to see what was past the opening, he could see trees, this wasn't a tunnel in the city, he was still in the forest or wooded area.

Finally, he thought standing ground wouldn't help, he tried walking, taking one wobbly step, from the wall, he managed to balance on his own, his left leg still with little pressure on it.

He kept his left leg straight, not bending it at all, last time he tried, he got nothing but pain, and now his leg throbbed.

Just slightly he attempted to put some more pressure on his leg, quickly he found that wasn't a good idea and fell back to leaning on the wall.

He turned to the tunnels opening, left arm leaning on the wall, right arm holding his stomach, as he began to hobble down to the opening, it looked like a life time away, but it was just about the length of the TurboKat away.

Using the wall as a way to stay up-right, he gradually made his way to the opening, the light was getting brighter, he had to blink a few times to let his eyes adjust to the light, finally, he'd ran out of wall.

A few blinks to finally adjust to the brightness, when his eyes finally adjusted, he was met with the muzzle of a gun, almost touching his forehead, he didn't know what to do, he couldn't move fast enough to get out of the line of fire.

He tried to just barrel roll out of the way, diving to the ground landing on his right side and rolling slightly but not far, he let out a yell of pain as his stomach wound began to throb and feel warm, fresh blood was spilling from it, that's what it felt like, he couldn't roll anymore, his body, all of it, felt like it was throbbing in pain now.

His ears began to ring again, his vision becoming blurry, he could tell he wasn't going to be able to stay conscious much longer.

Through the ringing in his ears, he could hear it, laughter, the laughter he couldn't mistake for anyone else, that laughing Hyena; Chop Shop.


	2. Chapter Two

**'Author note':** This chapter isn't that 'exciting', but I wanted to get it out, to show I'm stilling working on this, the next chapter I'm hoping will be longer and done quicker. Thank you so much to all who reviewed the first chapter! Means a lot you'd take the time to leave one. I do love the R &Rers, keeps me motivated. Again sorry if there are any mistakes, I tried to find and fix them but, eh, I miss a lot.

 **Please note:** I replace the word 'hand' with 'paws', and anything italic without an apostrophe at that start; is a memory, anything italic with an apostrophe at the start; is a thought.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own the **SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron** or any characters unless it's an OC of mine all characters © to Hanna-Barbera Productions and Turner Program Services. One OC of mine has entered this chapter, but will not be a 'core' part, I rather focus on the main characters of the fan-fic I'm writing for.

* * *

The laughing, it was all the slim SWAT Kat could hear before the darkness took over, no matter how hard he tried to stay awake, he just couldn't seem to keep his eyes open.

* * *

The burly tom watched from the downed TurboKat, as his partner rode off on the Cyclotron, he sat in a crouched position, in the pilot seat.

The burly SWAT Kat heard footsteps, they began to sound close, then suddenly as the Cyclotron revved in the distance, he could hear the footsteps take chase, going the same direction as the Cyclotron.

The tabby waited a few moments before he finally stood, he didn't have a plan from here, he seen the inside of the bomb-bay, no way was there any spare parts to fix his Glovatrix, he had one choice, he didn't like it, but it was the only option right now; go back to the hanger and repair his Glovatrix.

With a frustrated sigh, the tabby began to try and quickly bandage his shoulder.

He ruffled around in the cockpit, now back to crouching, to reach the floor, where his seat once occupied the space, little miracle, the med-kit was still there, a little white box with a red cross on it.

Opening the box he removed a bandage, he placed one end of the bandage under his right arm, in the pit, wincing as he pressed his arm down on the bandage, keeping it in place, as he began to wrap it around his shoulder, grimacing a few times as some movements spiked pain.

Finally, he finished, the wound felt like it had it's own pules, throbbing as the bandage applied the appropriate pressure.

The tabby's ears twitched as he heard in the distance a faint explosion sound, his head jolted in the direction the sound came from, it was the same direction his partner rode off in, was that? No, no, hold it together. T-Bone mentally tried to keep his thoughts calm and going to the worse case.

He hopped out from the TurboKat, it hurt the tabby to leave their faithful jet, but he had to see, had to make his way towards the sound.

Smoke, he could see smoke now, from pacing himself, he ran into a sprint. "Razor, that better not be you." He spoke out loud to no one, it helped settle his mind slightly.

Ten minutes, it felt like he'd be running for ten minutes, had it really been that long? His legs felt like it had been that long or even longer, he was fit, but right now, he didn't feel it at all.

Finally, he came to what from first view looked like a construction site, large machines designed for logging large amounts of cement. The site looked abandoned, the machines sat alone, idle, large pipes laid around the site, some areas had traffic cones 'cording' them off, them areas were holes, some had pipes occupying them, other's didn't, the ones that didn't, had their pipes beside the hole, looking as if they were ready to be placed in.

One pipe, a fairly large one, had the smoke billowing out of it.

T-Bone had slowed to just taking slow steps, his breath ragged as he'd been running as fast as he could to get there, he took a few deep breathes before he looked into the pipe.

Instantly the tabby stepped back, coughing, that smoke was thick, it took the burly SWAT Kat by surprise, due to taking deep breaths, he'd inhaled more of that smoke than he'd like to have.

Finally, he took a deep breath of fresh air, before going into the pipe, it was insane, the pipe looked more like a tunnel on the inside, perhaps that's what it was going to be? Nah, surely not, only bikes could get in this, not larger enough for a vehicle with four wheels.

The tabby squinted his eyes, as they tried to adjust to the light, that's when he felt as if his heart was going to stop, red and blue metal, it **_was_** the Cyclotron.

His first instinct was to rush the fallen bike and search for his partner, but common sense kicked in and told the tabby that wasn't at all a good idea.

Instead, he looked around the burning bike, frantically, looking for a sign of his partner.

There it was, a trail of blood, how did he miss that? The blood led back to the way the tabby came, he stepped out of the pipe, eyes darting left and right desperately looking for more of the trail, none.

What did that mean? Did Razor fix himself up better, enough to not be 'leaking' blood? Or did the ones who were after him get him? So many questions ran through his mind.

He caught sight of his broken Glovatrix, that's it! That's how he'd find his partner, he just had to make it back to the Hanger.

* * *

Laughing, the manic crazy laugh, it was ringing in the slimmer SWAT Kat's ears, it frustrated him, he wanted to punch the stupid laugh out of the manic Hyena-kat.

He groaned as the laughter kept on going on and on, until he was abruptly knocked out of his kind of trance, by tapping on his helmet, tap, tap, tap.

"Hello?" Came an unfamiliar voice, a male voice.

Razor lifted his head, he blinked a few times slowly, his mind groggy still. "Huh?" he muttered, vision blurry, his body numb.

"Oh good, you're alive." The voice spoke again, in a tone that seemed friendly to the smaller SWAT Kat.

"Wh-.." His voice trailed on. "What's happening?" He asked, his voice weak, sounding tired.

"Nothing good." The voice responded with a sigh.

Squinting Razor finally felt his senses coming back, he felt cold, more so on his wrists, glancing down, he noticed both were chained, his eyes followed the chain, they lead to a wall, he was shackled to a wall, both wrists and his left ankle.

Again, he woke up laying on the ground, carefully he lifted himself into a sitting position, keeping his left leg still. "Where are we?" He asked, finally looking at his surroundings.

He was surrounded by stone, rock all around, he came to the conclusion he was in some kind of cave, maybe. It didn't echo nor did there seem to be anything but himself and this stranger in this place, looking at the stranger, he noticed he too was chained to the wall, only he was bound by one shackle, in his right wrist.

There was a light source, Razor couldn't tell where it was coming from, in the distance, the cave was huge, but not pitch-black.

Finally Razor examined the other tom-kat with him, he looked a little worse for wear, his clothes were torn, his fur blood covered, from what Razor could tell, this tom was two shades of brown, a dark brown, with some almost mud like coloured stripes on his face, his face, his eye, he was missing an eye and one of his ears, right eye and right ear.

The male shrugged, in response to Razor's question, he had no answer for the slim SWAT Kat. "Afraid I can't help there." He spoke as he sat down to the right of Razor.

He leaned against the wall also, leaning his head back, looking at the roof of the cave, he turned his head slightly to look at Razor. "Name's Ivan, what one are you?" He question, looking Razor up and down once.

Razor didn't really understand the question, not right away. "Razor." He responded, realising he meant 'what SWAT Kat are you?' If it wasn't for the current situation, Razor would have found the question amusing.

"Do you have any information about this place? Why are we here?" He asked, looking at Ivan, desperate for some kind of answer, anything really.

Ivan leaned his head back up to look at the roof. "Simply put, a form of Hell." He answered, adding. "Well, in short, we've been lucky enough to be imprisoned by a sicko that takes the joy in making us their little puppet." He took a breath. "In underground fighting." After those words he fell silent, letting Razor take in what he'd just let the slim SWAT Kat know.


End file.
